How About Forever?
by Emison Blogin
Summary: 'Emily gaped at the ticket in awe. "Are you serious?" Alison's smile got impossibly wider. "You and me in sweet paris?"' Completion of emison (Emily and Alison) drabbles that aren't connected to each other based on prompts I received from Tumblr. New drabbles will be added after they've been written on Tumblr. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.
1. How About Forever?

**PROMPT:**

_"How would you want Emily and Ali's last scene on the show to go?"_

* * *

><p>The loud dinging of the bell signalling the end of class was music to Emily Fields' ears. Normally she wasn't the type to want classes to be over, but she has been anxious all day after receiving a text from her blonde… friend? Girlfriend? Emily wasn't positive where they stood, but regardless, earlier she had received a text a from none other than Alison DiLaurentis.<p>

The text was vague, something that Ali specialized in, Emily noted. It had been a couple months since they had unmasked -A and sent them to the police, but Alison still hadn't lost any of the tricks that she had picked up while hiding from.

Fast walking to the quad, where Ali had told her to meet, Emily found the blonde girl sitting peacefully on a bench off to the side of the quad.

"Hey," Emily greeted with a small smile.

Hearing Emily's voice, Alison turned her head to face Emily, her face lighting up when her eyes connected with the other girls. "Hi," She returned as she stood up and walked over to Emily, a small gift bag held tightly in her hand.

Emily eyed the bag. "What's that?"

"A gift," Alison smirked slightly as she handed the gift bag to Emily. "Open it," She urged after seeing the confused look on Emily's face.

The dark haired girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but did as the blonde told her anyways. She opened the bag, pulling out some coloured paper used to cover up the present, before reaching the actual present; a snow globe.

"This one isn't my grandmas, but it's still special to me nonetheless." Alison smiled, and pointed at the snow globe. "Look at it."

Upon closer examination, Emily noticed that inside of the snow globe was a tiny Eiffel Tower with a heart behind it.

Emily's face broke out in a smile as she stared down at the snow globe and remembered the moment that they had years ago. Frankly, it surprised her that Alison still remembered, the the gesture was incredibly sweet. Looking up at Alison, she saw that the blonde was staring right back at her with the same smile that she had.

Alison stepped closer, to Emily, and it was only then did Emily realize that she had her hands behind her back. "That's not all," The blonde started. "Look in the bottom of the bag."

She did as Alison requested and noticed that it was a one way ticket to Paris. Emily's eyes widened as she pulled the ticket out and stared back up at Alison.

"Are you serious?"

Alison's smile got impossibly wider. "You and me in sweet paris?"

Stepping forward, Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's waist and leaned in to kiss the blonde. Alison met Emily halfway, their lips connecting, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. In that moment, everything was perfect.

When Emily reluctantly pulled away, there was only one question on her mind. "How long are we going away for?"

"How about forever?"


	2. I Wrote This For You

**PROMPT:**

_"They finally talk, and Ali gives Em a letter that she wrote to Em before she got kidnapped that expressed her mutual affection for Emily. Emily gets emotional and then they make out."_

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

Alison DiLaurentis' voice broke the silence that surrounded them as Emily Fields walked towards Alison's bedroom door. Stopping in her tracks, Emily let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm leaving," A pause. "It's not like we're talking about anything important anyways." Emily could practically feel the blonde cringe even though she was facing the other direction.

Taking a step forward, Emily reached out to put her hand on the doorknob, doing it slowly on purpose to give Alison a chance to stop her. When she didn't hear the other girl make any motion to stop her, Emily let out another sigh, though this one somewhat disappointed, and turned the doorknob.

"_Wait_,"

That one word. It was what Emily had been waiting to hear. It was the one word that would always make her stay if Alison said it with as much sincerity as she had just said it with.

Emily's body snapped around to face Alison, an aggravated expression on her face; just because she was going to listen to Alison didn't mean she would make it easy on her. "Why should I?" She spat out. "It's not like I mean anything to you."

"Emily," Alison begged. "It's not like that-"

"Oh it isn't?"

"It's not-"

Emily crossed her arms across her chest. "Than what is it like, Alison? Please explain it to me because I _clearly_ have _no idea_ what it's like." Sarcasm dripped from Emily's voice, and the blonde cringed again, softening Emily's demeanour ever so slightly.

Alison turned to the dresser behind her, surprising Emily slightly as she rooted around in the top drawer for something. Shortly after Alison pulled out a letter.

The blonde stared at the letter with an unreadable expression for what seemed like years to Emily before she finally spoke again. "I wrote this for you," Alison explained, nodding her head at the letter in her hand as an indication. "Before I- before I left, I mean."

"I didn't really think that I'd ever send it, though. I could never say what I felt for you out loud; it made it feel too real. But writing, writing was something I was good at, so I figured that I could try that." Alison smiled slightly, as if she were remembering a fond memory. "Even in that letter I wasn't fully honest. My walls were still partly up, it wasn't like when I was- when I'm _with_ you, when they're fully down."

"It doesn't seem like that," Emily protested, avoiding Alison's eyes.

"Have you ever looked hard enough?" The blonde questioned.

Emily shrugged Alison's question off, asking a new one. "What did the letter say?"

"It explained how much I loved you," Alison started. "How I wanted to feel your touch," The blonde took a step towards Emily and intertwined one of their hands together, placing the letter down on the bed. "How I wanted to caress your face," Using her free hand Alison brought it up to caress Emily's face, the brunette leaning into the touch. "How I wanted nothing more than to kiss your lips…"

Trailing off, Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, leaning in to kiss her. They're lips connected, years of longing, years of bottled up love, it all exploded into the kiss. All of a sudden, nothing mattered, not -A, not the girls, _nothing_. All that mattered was here and now. All that mattered to Alison was Emily, and all that mattered to Emily was Alison.

In that moment there were no worries, and Emily and Alison were perfectly fine with that.


	3. You're Drunk

**PROMPT:**

_"Alison gets really drunk after 5x10, and calls Emily, who answers because she's sick of Ali calling so much. To her surprise, she realizes Ali is drunk and goes over to take care of Ali. Ali sobers up a little at some point and kisses Emily again, saying she misses Em, and then stuff gets steamy/they make out all night?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the waaaaall, ninety-nine bottles of b-b-beeer! 'Dake one down, pass it 'round, ninety-nine -wait, wait- ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall!" Alison DiLaurentis drunkenly slurred out to an empty room, her normally beautiful singing voice sounding quite hilarious instead.<em>

The blonde frowned; possibly annoyed by the fact that no one was clapping and congratulating her on her performance, or possibly because her beer bottle was empty. Either way, she pulled her iPhone out of the empty fish tank -long story- and scrolled through her contacts until reached the name 'Emily 3'.

Roughly tapping the screen, Alison pressed call, and held the phone up to her ear as she turned her empty beer bottle upside-down and attempted to shake a drop of the bitter liquid onto her tongue— unsuccessfully, may I add.

* * *

><p><em>Buzz, buzz, buzz…<em>

Emily Fields sent an irritated glare down at her vibrating phone, as if doing so would cause the blonde on the other end to stop calling her.

Alison had been calling Emily for the past ten minutes after their fight the night before, and Emily was on the verge of pulling her hair out when the phone _finally_ stopped buzzing. Letting out a relived sigh, Emily placed the phone on her bedside table and placed her face into the pillow, attempted to get some sleep now that the blonde has stopped calling her.

She was beginning to drift off into unconsciousness when her _house phone_ began to ring. Emily let it ring, her teeth grinding together knowing that it was Alison who was calling her. Finally, it stopped, but a message began playing in place of the ringing.

"Emmmmilyyy," The blonde on the other end of the phone slurred, "Annnswer the phoooneee." Emily let out an aggravated huff; the other girl was drunk. "C'mon, Emmmm, I'm home alone and I-I'm scurred… What if -A comes back..?"

Emily bit her lip, debating what to do. She was furious with the blonde right now, but the fact that it was possible that someone _could_ very well attack Alison again in her inebriated states was nagging at her. Ultimately, she decided that she could put aside her annoyance at the blonde for one moment to answer the phone.

"What do you want, Alison?" Emily questioned, her house phone now pressed up against her ear.

On the other end Alison smiled drunkenly, "Emmm! Hey, I was jus' calling yooou!"

Emily found herself smiling slightly at Alison's drunkenness; the blonde always was an adorable drunk once she had had too much to drink. "I know," She replied. "Listen, I'm going to come over; get you sobered up."

That hadn't been the original plan at all.

She only wanted to tell Alison to stop calling her and to try and get sobered up— not that she was going to come over and _help_ her.

It was all Alison's fault, Emily decided bitterly, the blonde was a major weakness to Emily and the thought of Alison being hurt sent a shiver of rage down her spine… Emily would just stay until Alison was sober, that's all…

"Yaaayy!" Alison cheered on the other end of the line, causing another amused smile to light up Emily's face. Yes, drunk Alison certainly was adorable.

* * *

><p>Staring down at the empty beer bottle in her hand, Alison felt soberness beginning to fall on her— or at least, she was sober enough that she had <em>some<em> self control. _Some_ being the key word there, because Alison was still very much acting on impulse instead of rationality.

Hearing the door open, Alison's face lit up -not even pausing for a second to think that it could be anyone other than Emily- and the blonde ran out to her porch to greet the taller girl. "_Emmm_!" Alison attacked her with a hug, taking Emily off guard as Alison wrapped her arms around her.

"Uh, let's go sit down, Ali…" Emily suggesting, untangling herself from Alison and leading the blonde into her family room.

Noticing several beer bottles thrown astray, Emily sent a disapproving glance down at Alison, who innocently met Emily's eyes, causing the taller girl to roll her own eyes. "Really, Ali?"

Alison shrugged in response. "I missed you."

The confession took Emily off guard, and made her feel slightly guilty that she was the cause of Alison's drinking. "Well than you shouldn't have told the police; we'd be having a different discussion if you hadn't."

"C'mon, Em! Let go for once, have fun!"

"Alison-"

As Emily began to object to Alison's statement, the blonde pressed her lips against Emily's, kissing her quite wonderfully, despite her drunkenness. Emily kissed back for a moment, turning her head to deepen the kiss, before remembering exactly who she was kissing, and where she was, and pulling away, looking at the blonde with an incredulous expression.

"I love you, Em!"

"You're drunk, Alison, you don't know what you're saying."

Alison frowned. "Drunk words are sober thoughts," She explained to Emily, who sighed in response. "You don't have to do this tomorrow, but I want you to myself tonight, Em, before you all turn against me."

Emily searched Alison's eyes, looking for any sign of deceit. Finding none, Emily reluctantly nodded, leaning in to kiss Alison, the blonde responding eagerly, both quickly getting lost in the passion.

"I love you, Emily…" Alison repeated again, and this time, Emily said it back.


End file.
